Agnessa
by Nick Martes
Summary: :: Você é Agnessa, orfã de mãe, de amor, de nome; filha de um mundo que você nunca quis e que nunca te quis. ::  Christian X Lissa X Agnessa ::


Oiii! **_*_**_-_**_*_**

Pessoa nova no site! =)

Espero que gostem, minha primeira Fic para o ! É drama, pra variar um pouco! ¬¬

**Sinopse:** Você é Agnessa, orfã de mãe, de amor, de nome; filha de um mundo que você nunca quis e que nunca te quis.

**Principais:** Christian X Lissa X Agnessa (se vocês lerem vão saber quem é ela ;D)

**Classificação:** Family/Angst

**Numero de palavras:** 889

**OBS:** Enjoy! =D

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Você sempre gostou de sua vida, não foi, Agnessa? Sempre adorou a atenção e os mimos que recebia dos servos de sua mãe. Era uma delicia ter sob seus designinos de menina servas que ao estelar de dedos vinham atender a todas as suas ordens.

O quarto rosa cheio de bonecas bonecas estendidas pelas prateleiras não tinha nenhum significado. Você apenas a coleciona por passa-tempo. A verdadeira felicidade não vinha de emoção de conseguir uma nova boneca exclusiva. Ela vinha mais tarde, quando as outras meninas nobres - não _tão nobres _quanto você, é claro. Você _sempre_ foi melhor que todas elas - entravam em seu quarto e viam as bonecas nas prateleiras. Você gostava de as ver desejando o que era seu, Agnessa.

.

Quando sua mãe te arrastou para aquela festa, você não a chamou de palavras muito educadas. Você podia ser pequena, mas inocente não era. Rose já havia cuidado de acabar com isso.

Vasilisa, preocupada com sua cara feia, arrastou-te para seu grupo de conversas. Aquelas velhas obominaveis, sangue-sugas que rastejavam por migalhas da atenção da rainha. Quando te viram comaçaram a gralhar o quanto você é linda e o o quão grande é a semelhança entre sua beleza e a de sua mãe.

Aquilo foi um elogio, não foi? Então porque quando você e sua mãe estavam voltando para casa você prometeu ser diferente dela dali para frente, Agnessa?

.

Você sempre se deu melhor com seu pai do que com sua mãe. Ela poderia ser mais amavel e gentil. Mas era seu pai era que sabia qual era sua cor e bebida favoritas e numero da sorte.

Sempre que você estava com ele você se sentia protegida, não era? Admita, você adorava quando seu pai brincava com o fogo, quando ele fazia a chama quente passar perto de seus olhos. Certo dia sua mãe viu isso e gritou com ele. E pela primeira vez na vida você sentiu odio de alguém.

Apartir daquele dia ele nunca mais bricou com você usando o fago, e o odio recem descoberto começou a crescer lentamente.

.

Quando você fez quartoze anos foi jogada em um colegio interno. Seu pai preferia que sua educação fosse feita em casa, mas sua mãe - sempre ela, sempre ela para _estragar_, sempre ela _mudar_ o que é bom - disse que seria melhor estudar no colegio que eles estudaram. Disse que ela seria um exemplo, um exemplo de confiança para todos quando a filha unica da rainha fosse studar em São Vladimir em uma epoca onde os ataques de Strogoi estavam cada vez mais comuns.

Mas você nunca quis ser um exemplo, quis?

.

Você foi uma aluna exemplar, assim como seus pais - sua mãe - queriam. Nunca se atrasada, sempre nota dez, perfeita. Mas só dentro de sala.

A verdade era que Agnessa não era uma pessoa muito simpatica - quando que havia puxado o pai, era uma pessoa reclusa, , você gostava da solidão, só nela você podia ser quem você era de verdade. Sem ninguem pra agradar, sem ninguem pra fingir.

.

Você se lembra daquela trade, Agnessa?Quando te chamaram no escritoria da diretora? Você pensou em tudo, em todas as possabilidades que poderiam se encaixar.

Quando aquele bruta-montes, também chamado de guardião, começou a falar sobre sobre o ataque de Strigoi ao palacio você pensou que sua mãe estivesse morta. Claro que você sentiria saudades, apesar dela preferir o povo a filha,ela era sua mãe.

Você se lembra do que fez quando disseram que foi seu pai que havia morrido, Agnessa?

.

Não.

Não era verdade, não era seu pai que estava morto. Era uma piada. Mas todo o espetaculo acabou quando você viu o caixão. Você não chegou perto de sua mãe, ela será nojenta, sorrindo pelas gentilezas de inferiores. Como ela podia sorrir enquanto o corpo do marido nem mal havia esfriado!

Todos olharam torto para a princesa insenvivel. Pobre rainha! Não merecia uma filha como aquela. Pobre rainha, perder o marido de forma tão tragica. Pobre rainha, apenas "pobre rainha". Ninguem se lembrou da pobre princesa, lembrou?

Você nunca desejou tão mal a uma pessoa quanto a sua mãe naquele dia. Você adoraria que fosse ela que estivesse no caixão, que ela morresse desidratada com suas lagrimas.

Cruel? Não, não com a mulher que deixou a filha crescer sem mãe.

.

Por isso você esta e é assim hoje, Agnasse. Por isso você não liga para nada. Regras são desrespeitadas só pela simples ideia de imaginar a cara de preocupaçao e de vergonha da Rainha Vasilisa. Você a vai fazer sentir vergonha da filha que tem, não vai?

Garota cruel, você não é mais a filinha do papai, na verdade você não tem mais pai. Você não tem mais nada. Nunca teve mãe, nunca teve seu amor, você era apenas um retardo mal desenhado e idealizado de uma princesa de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis, cujo sorriso e a doçura só estam presetes em um quadro.

Você é Agnessa, orfã de mãe, de amor, de nome; filha de um mundo que você nunca quis e que nunca te quis.

* * *

><p>Tive a ideia de escrever essa Fic enquanto ouvia a musica <em>3 Libras<em> do _A Perfect Circle. _Ela é linda, maravilhosa,mas eu acho que não tem nada a ver com a Fic, mas... quem quiser dar uma ouvida enquanto lê o link ta' aqui em baixo! =D

A minha idéia é mostrar como o trabalho como rainha de Lissa a afastou de sua familia e como o gênio rebelde de Ag a fez em entrar em conflitos com a mãe, que aumentaram com a morte do pai ( o todo gostoso Christian).

E ai gostaram? Mandem Reviews dizendo se querem ou não uma continuação para essa one, ok?

Bjs ^^

Video: .com/watch?v=0jiRJU4BwoM


End file.
